moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hercules
Hercules ist der 35. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios und kam im Jahr 1997 in die Kinos. Er basiert auf den Geschichten der griechischen Mythologie, wie der Sohn Zeus', Hercules, zum Helden wurde. Geschichte Hercules (Til Schweiger) wird im Olymp behütet und von allen Göttern gefeiert, denn als Sohn des Zeus (Wolfgang Dehler) ist er der Sohn des Göttervaters. Doch er wird nicht von allen Göttern gepriesen und so ist Hades (Arne Elsholtz), der Gott der Unterwelt und der Bruder von Zeus, darauf aus, den Jungen in einen sterblichen Menschen zu verwandeln. Von den drei wahrsagenden Hexen wurde ihm gesagt, dass bei Hades Revolutionsplan gegen Zeus, Hercules ihm im Weg stehen würde. Seine beiden Schergen Pech (Stefan Jürgens) und Schwefel (Mirco Nontschew) können aber dem jungen Hercules nicht die ganzen Flasche des Zaubertrankes einflößen und so bleibt die Götterkraft des Übermenschlichen bestehen. Anstatt den kleinen Jungen jedoch zu töten, wird er unglücklicherweise von dem kinderlosen Ehepaar Amphitrion (Klaus Abramowsky) und Alkmene (Ute Cremer) aufgefunden, die ihn als einen leiblichen Sohn aufnehmen und großziehen. Da Hercules als junger Mann durch seine Kräfte und seine Tollpatschigkeit merkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt und ihm seine Pflegeeltern sagen, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten, macht er sich zum Olymp auf, um seine wahre Bestimmung und Herkunft heraus zu finden. Doch Zeus kann ihn nicht in den Olymp aufnehmen, denn Hercules ist ein Sterblicher und kein ausgewachsener Held. Um aber zu einem Helden zu werden, fliegt er mit seinem besten Freund Pegasus (Frank Welker) zu dem ehemaligen Heldenausbilder und Satyr Philoctetes (Mogens von Gadow), der ihn ausbildet und trainiert. Hades, der nun erfährt, dass Pech und Schwefel ihn nicht getötet haben, konfrontiert ihn mit zahlreichen Ungeheuern und Monstern, die Hercules aber in Reihe alle besiegen kann und deshalb sich zahlreichen Ruhm in der Stadt Thebes einhandelt. Währenddessen versuchen Hades und Megara (auch Meg genannt) (Jasmin Tabatabai) Hercules' Schwäche heraus zu finden. Hercules, der sich in Meg verliebt hat, weiß jedoch nicht, dass diese ihre Seele an Hades verkauft hat, um ein anderes Leben, das ihres ehemaligen Liebhabers, zu retten. Als Tausch gegen Hercules' Kräfte für 24 Stunden verspricht Hades, Meg nichts zu tun. Diese 24 Stunden nutzt Hades aus, die vier Titanen zu befreien, die einst Zeus bändigte, um Ordnung in der Welt zu schaffen, während ein Zyklop die Stadt angreift und Hercules zum Kampf herausfordert. Dieser kann auch ohne die Hilfe seiner Götterkraft das Wesen besiegen. Meg opferte sich für Hercules wegen einer Säule, die der Zyklop bei einem von ihm verursachten Erdbeben einstürzte. Hercules bezwingt die Titanen, während die Moiren den Lebensfaden von Meg durchschneiden. Als Held schlägt Hercules nun Hades einen Handel vor: Sein Leben im Gegenzug das von Megs. Auf dem Weg zu Megs Seele im Totenfluss wird Hercules zu einem Gott erklärt, wodurch die Moiren seinen Lebensfaden nicht mehr durchschneiden können. Auf dem Olymp entscheidet sich Hercules für ein sterbliches Leben mit Meg, während auf dem Sternenhimmel das Herculessternbild von Zeus geformt wird. Charaktere *Hercules (Til Schweiger) Hercules ist der Held des Films. Als tollpatschiger Junge ist er zwar hilfsbereit und arbeitet mit seinem Vater, doch durch seine übernatürlichen Kräfte gerät er oftmals in den Schlamassel und aus ihm wird ein Einzelgänger, da ihn alle Anderen für gefährlich halten. Als Erwachsener versucht er zielstrebig seinem Ziel, ein Held zu werden, nachzugehen, ist mutig, entschlossen und reißt gerne Scherze. Hat jedoch seinen Schwachpunkt bei Megara. *Pegasus (Frank Welker) Pegasus ist Hercules geflügeltes Pferd und ein treuer Gefährte. Als Helfer schickte Zeus ihn zu Hercules, denn die beiden waren schon seit Kindertagen gebunden. Er sieht es jedoch nicht ein, dass Megara bei Hercules die Nummer 1 ist und er die zweite Geige spielen darf. Manchmal nimmt Pegasus leichte Züge eines Vogels an wegen seiner Flügel und kann wie ein Singvogel zwitschern. *Philoctetes (Mogens von Gadow) Trotz seiner vielen Helden, die er persönlich trainiert hat, ist er ein zurückgezogener Satyr, da es alle Helden nicht schafften berühmt zu werden. Er selbst wünsche sich, dass seine trainierten Helden im Olymp aufgenommen werden und Sternbilder aus ihnen geformt werden. Er sieht zwar mit einer gewissen Skepsis dem Training von Hercules entgegen, ist jedoch stolz, dass sein Zögling es zu einem wahren Helden schafft. Zwar ist er sehr impulsiv und cholerisch, kann jedoch auch seine friedliche Seite zeigen und liebt es Nymphen beim Baden zu zusehen. *Hades (Arne Elsholtz) Hades ist der Gott der Unterwelt und ist eifersüchtig auf die Götter des Olymps. Als Gott mit einem "Fulltimejob" wie er es bezeichnet muss er die Seelen der Verstorbenen in den Totenfluss bringen. Er neigt gerne zu Scherzen, ist traurig, wenn man seine Flamme auf dem Kopf auspustet und er neigt oft dazu, Handel mit Menschen und Göttern zu machen, um sie zu manipulieren. Die drei Moiren, drei Hexen, mit nur einem Auge, die in die Zukunft sehen können, symbolisieren durch einen Faden und eine Schere den Lebensfaden, der bei einem Tod einer Person durchgeschnitten wird. *Megara (Jasmin Tabatabai) Megara ist eine Frau und hat ihre Seele an Hades verkauft gegen das Leben ihres ehemaligen Liebhabers, der sich als untreu herausstellte. Seitdem ist sie bei dem Thema Liebe äußerst empfindlich und verdeckt ihren inneren weichen Kern mit einer harten Außenschale aus leichter Arroganz und Schnippigkeit. *Pech & Schwefel (Stefan Jürgens & Mirco Nontschew) Die beiden kleinen Monster sind Hades Gehilfen und können sich durch Magie in jedes Tier und auch Mensch verwandeln. Leicht tollpatschig und gerissen sind sie Hades leicht unloyal und verschweigen ihm oft etwas, um selbst keinen Ärger sich einzuhandeln. *Zeus (Wolfgang Dehler) Zeus ist der Göttervater aller und der Bezwinger der vier Titanen, die einst über die Erde regierten und alles zerstörten. Als Vater von Hercules ist er gütig, stolz und strahlt die nötige Autorität aus. Meistens macht er sich über Hades lustig und sieht ihn nicht für voll an. *Alkmene & Amphitryon (Ute Cremer & Klaus Abramowsky) - Das Ehepaar nahm Hercules als kleines Kind auf, da sie sich schon seit längerem ein Kind wünschten. *Musen & Erzähler - Die Musen sind fünf Sängerinnen, die die Geschichte zusammen mit dem Erzähler erleutern und gelegentlich mitsingen. *Hermes (Osman Ragheb) - Ist der Götterbote und zuständig für Post und Warnmeldungen. Synchronisation Produktion Die Produktion des Films wurde im November 1994 und dauerte bis Anfang 1997. Anders als bei den anderen Walt Disney Zeichenfiguren wurde das Design der Charaktere auf griechischen Staturen basiert und für jede Figur war ein anderer Designer verantwortlich. Andreas Deja, der auch schon zahlreiche Helden und Bösewichte wie bei Falsches Spiel mit Roger Rabbit gezeichnet hatte, meinte "I said that it would be a great role, he would get all the laughs, but I should probably try to tackle a hero-type character. I knew if would be more difficult and more challenging, but I just needed that experience to have that in your repertoire." (Interview). Der Film gewann 1997 Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award für die besten Animation und den Annie Award für die beste Regie, Produktion und Charakter- und Effektanimation. Ein Jahr später wurde er für goldene Leinwand, den Golden Reel Award der Motion Picture Sound Editors für den besten Soundtrack ausgezeichnet. 1998 wurde der Song "Go the Distance" für einen Oscar nominiert, verlor aber gegen den unschlagbaren Soundtrack von Titanic. Am 24. Oktober 2013 erschien eine Blu-Ray DVD mit DTS-HD High Resolution Audio 5.1 und 1080p Qualität. Musik Lieder im Film *'Jedes Wort ist wahr' (engl.: The Gospel Truth) – Gesungen von den Musen. Der Beginn des Films wird szenenweise von den Musen erzählt und kommentiert * Ich werd's noch beweisen (engl.: Go The Distance) – Gesungen von Hercules. Da er anders ist, wird er von keinem akzeptiert. Er nimmt sich jedoch vor, dies irgendwann einmal zu ändern. ** Ich werd's noch beweisen (Reprise) - Gesungen von Hercules, auf dem Weg zu Phil, um ein wahrer Held zu werden. * Bleibt nur eine Hoffnung (engl.: One Last Hope) – Gesungen von Phil, während des Trainings mit Hercules. * In Sekunden auf 100 (engl.: Zero to Hero) – Gesungen von den Musen, als Hercules' Erfolgssträhne beginnt und kein Ende nimmt. * Ich will keinen Mann (engl.: I Won't Say I'm In Love) – Gesungen von Meg und den Musen. Diese wollen sie davon überzeugen, dass sie sich in Hercules verliebt hat. * Ein Stern geht auf (engl.: A Star is born) – Gesungen von den Musen. Der Song beendet den Film. Hercules: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack thumb|200px|Cover des Soundtracks Der Soundtrack zum Film Hercules ist mit dem Score und den Songs der Gospelsängerinnen, die die Musen repräsentieren, vermischt worden. #Long Ago... - Charlton Heston #The Gospel Truth/Main Title - Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman ''& ''Vanéese Y. Thomas #The Gospel Truth II - Roz Ryan #The Gospel Truth III #Go the Distance - Roger Bart #Oh Mighty Zeus #Go the Distance (Reprise) - Roger Bart #One Last Hope - Danny DeVito #Zero to Hero (Song) #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Susan Egan #A Star Is Born (Song) #Go the Distance (Single) - Michael Bolton #The Big Olive #The Prophecy #Destruction of the Agora #Phil's Island #Rodeo #Speak of the Devil #The Hydra Battle #Meg's Garden #Hercules' Villa #All Time Chump #Cutting the Thread #A True Hero/A Star Is Born (ESong)thumb|230px|Cover des Videospiels Der Song "Go the Distance" wurde 1998 für den Academy Award (Oscar) und den Golden Globe Award für den besten Song nominiert, verlor aber gegen "My Heart Will Go On" (Titanic). Marketing Die Zeichentrickserie Hercules (Hercules: The Animated Series) erschien 1998 und basiert auf dem Film Hercules. Aus der Serie entstand der Pilotfilm Hercules: Zero to Hero, der im gleichen Jahr erschien. Des Weiteren erschien weitab der Spielfiguren noch ein Videospiel für die PlayStation und für die PlayStation Network mit dem gleichen Inhalt des Films. Als Spieler tritt man in die Welt von Hercules ein und muss sich zahlreichen Gegnern stellen, die er auch im Film besiegt. Trivia *Erst als die Römer Griechenland besetzten, wurde aus Herakles Hercules und dabei ist Hercules eigentlich der Sohn von Zeus und der Frau Alkmene. *Areion ist das Pferd Herakles, nicht Pegasus. *Disney wandelte die griechische Mythologie zum einfachen Verständnis und klassische Stereotypen um. Dabei ist Hades somit kein böser Teufel, sondern auch ein weiterer Gott und gleichgestellt mit Zeus. *Das Löwenfell von Scar aus Der König der Löwen taucht einmal auf, als von Hercules ein Bild auf einer Vase gemalt werden soll. Externe Links *Griechische Mythologie Wiki Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:1997 Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Mythologie im Film Kategorie:Walt Disney Animation Studios Film